Autumn White and The Five Strange Wizards
by Grasstar of Windclan
Summary: It's Autumn's first year at Hogwarts! However, she meets some peculiar wizards. When she discovers that the wizards have a startling secret, and many forces of evil is rising, what will she do? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

**If you read my last Fanfic, I told you that it was a base story for this. This is the prologue, and then we'll get this party jammin'! And it will be told in Autumn's point of view, bu parts of it will be in Harry and a friend's point of view. (Hint: To find out who the friend is, check my profile page.) So, enjoy!**

11 years ago...

Five figures stood in a palace made out of what looked like ice. The moon shone in through a huge window on the ceiling. A voice, cracked with age, began to speak: _A girl will be born with special powers that could save us all. She is, however, fragile. Protect her. In 11 years, disguise yourselves as ordinary wizards, and go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. If not, she will perish just like her aunt._ An image of a silhouette of a young witch falling, dead, and a scream split the air.

**That's it for right now! And I don't own Harry Potter or ROTG. So, I'm outta here'**

**-Grasstar**


	2. Chapter 1: To Diagon Ally!

**Yo! Sorry you had to wait 10,000,000,000 years for me to update, school is attempting to drown me in homework. Wow, people are literally lining up on the followers page to read this. So, scream, do a cartwheel, dance Gangam Style on your roof naked, do whatever you have to do, because HERE WE GO!**

****Autumn White's POV

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" I ran across the lawn to my cousin Harry and my mum, Olivia. They both smiled when they saw me holding my Hogwarts letter. I noticed that Harry was holding a letter. Harry was here because as a small child, he was given the Killing Curse by Voldemort, an evil wizard. But he survived, and he was given to his evil Muggle relatives. When Olivia heard about this abuse, she willingly took Harry in. She smiled at me."Autumn, congratulations! You know, your name was down ever since you were born. Ginerva was lying, probably." My friend Ginerva, or Ginny, was my best friend, even though she was one year older than me. Ginny went to Hogwarts last year, and I was stuck playing with Celia, a Muggle girl that lived in Ottery St. Catchpole, our provincial village. Celia was more of a good friend, but she wasn't like Ginny. Olivia interrupted my thoughts."Autumn, do you want to go to Diagon Ally with me and Harry? Since you go to Hogwarts in two weeks, we should go before the crowd." "YES!" My voice sounds squealier and happier than usual. We went inside and Olivia puts some Floo powder in the fireplace. I hate Floo powder. I always feel like I'm going to barf, and I get awfully dizzy. Every once in a while, I barf or faint while traveling by retarded Floo powder. Olivia motions for me to go first. I step into the flames. I say where I want to go and up I go. Everything that I see blends into a blur. I close my eyes, hoping for it to stop. It stops and I get off at the Leaky Cauldron. The room spins, and I take a seat, praying I won't pass out or vomit. That would be embarrasing. Olivia and Harry appear a few minutes later. After my stomach and Floo sickness have settled, we enter Diagon Ally. First, we go to Gringotts. After getting us some money, we go to Flourish and Botts, the parchment and quill store, then Olivia lets us stop at the Quidditch store and admire the newest broomstick: the Firebolt. After then, we split up: Harry goes by himself with some of his friends from Hogwarts, and me and Olivia go to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The bell tinkled merrily as we walked in. "Hello, Olivia. Hello, Autumn. Can I help you?" asked Madam Malkin. "I'm going to Hogwarts and I need clothes." I said it in my squeal-voice. "Right this way, Autumn. There's a young lass being fitted over there." I was lead to a fitting stool right next to an odd-looking girl. Maybe she was a rebel. She had blond hair that barely touched her shoulders, and she had streaks of pink and turqouise, and her robes were the same colors. She had purple eyes, just like me."Hello. Are you going into first year at Hogwarts?" asked the girl. She had an almost crazy expression. She was probably a nutter."Yes. I'm Autumn White, by the way." I replied casually. I was relieved that my squeal-voice was gone. "My name's Tulip Flitterbloom. I'm probably going to be a Gryffindor because my whole family's been in it." "Mine too! Maybe we'll be together for most of our classes." Tulip was strange, but nice. I bet we'll be friends, but not best. To tell the truth, I have never had a best friend. I mean the ones you can tell anything, and they won't call you stupid or anything. I want one."You're done, Autumn." Madam Malkin told me. "See ya!" called Tulip. Olivia was waiting for me with a package of Hogwarts-purple clothes."These are the clothes you'll be wearing to bed and on the weekends. They are bewitched so that once you're Sorted, they'll turn your House colors." "Cool." "I think you need an owl. You are old enough and responsible enough to take care of an owl by yourself." "Okay!" My squeal-voice returned. One hour later, me, Olivia, and Harry left the owl emporioum with a barn owl that I called Valley, short for Valentine, because her face looked like a heart."Next, we should get your wand and leave." Olivia said. The sun was now setting. We headed to Ollivander's. Ollivander himself came out to greet us."Hello, Olivia. If I am correct, your wand is cherry, 7 inches, unicorn hair." Ollivander spoke in an ancient but cool voice."Correct." Olivia replied."I am here with my daughter Autumn for a wand." Ollivander motioned for me to come closer. He measured me, then gave me a wand. It felt like I was holding an ordinary stick. Ollivander gave me more wands, and they were all sticks. Finally, Ollivander found me my match."Pine, 10 inches, pooka whisker. Rare, unusual combo." I picked it up, and I felt...magical. I waved it and miniature flowers came out. My mother gasped."P-pooka whiskers?! They're uber-rare." "10 Galleons, please." My mother paid, and we literally rode off into the sunset.

**There we go! Hope you liked! Also, I want reviews! I'm a review monster, so review, review, review! Do you have suspicions about Tulip? Bye-bye.**

**-Grasstar**


	3. Chapter 2: Spooks and Scares

**Hello! NOW REVIEW! Enjoy!**

The next two weeks flew by. I mainly chilled with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Harry's friend Hermione. I also hung with Celia a little bit. Celia is a smarty-pants that was a little rude at some times. For example, once, she made me chase this outcast at the Muggle school. I didn't want to. Celia has been acting weird these days, too. So, on the day before I went to Hogwarts, I put my Muggle dress on, and went to Celia's house to say my goodbyes. I would only tell her that I was going to a private school in the mountains. I rang Celia's doorbell, and Celia answered. She looked worried, but she perked up when she saw me."Autumn! I-I kinda have to tell you something." "Me too!" I almost half-wished that she was moving, because Celia acted kinda spoiled sometime. We went to Celia's secret blanket fort in her attic. After insuring that the blanket was securely drawn, Celia twisted her golden braid nervously."Autumn, you go first. Because I want time to compose myself." "Tommorrow, I'm going to a private school in the mountains, and you won't see me untill Christmas. Just saying." Celia gave me a look halfway between sadness and understanding."I-I-I'm going to a private school, too. Y-you won't believe me, but...I-i-it's a private school f-for WITCHES!" Celia began to cry. I smiled at her. "Me too! I have the letter to prove it!" Celia stopped crying."You too? Maybe I'll see you there!" Celia began crying again."What's wrong?!" "I-I don't know! I just got a creepy feeling, and it makes me scared?" Then, I saw HIM. He had a creepy face that looked like a skull, and he had greasy hair that stuck straight up. He was wearing robes made out of what looked black sand. He said something startling."Soon, Autumn. Soon, it'll be your time. But in the meantime, I'LL BE BACK!" Me and Celia screamed and I opened up the window, got into the tree, knocking over Tulip Flitterbloom (Stalker). We tangled and fell out of the tree. I then ran for my live, screaming.

Eventually, I reached the Burrow, where Harry and his friends were. By now, I was crying and screaming."Autumn! What's wrong?!" I was so distraught, that I yelled what Olivia would consider a half-swear."I SAW VOLDEMORT!" I screamed. Fred and George appeared almost instantly."What did he look like?" they asked. I described You-know-who to Fred and George. Harry and Ginny shook their heads."That's not what he looks like. It could have been one of his followers." "Or his brother." Hermione appeared with a copy of the Daily Prophet."Look at the headline" It read:

**Black Brothers Escaped from Azkaban**

The Black brothers, Sirius and Pitch Black, were able to escape from the heavily guarded Azkaban. Says Cornelius Fudge,"If these Dark criminals still haven't had a change of heart, this spells trouble for the rest of us." SEE PAGE 8

After reading the rest of the article, we read the descriptions. "THAT'S HIM!" I yelled."Who?!" everyone else chorused."Pitch Black! He was the one that spooked me and Celia!" Everyone gasped. Just then, Celia and Tulip skipped up the hill."Hi guys! Don't worry, I'm a witch, too! Autumn, your friend wants to apologize for sonething." Celia said that casually."Autumn, I'm sorry for spying on you earlier. I saw you and wanted to know what you were doing, so...um, I accidentaly eavesdropped! Then, I saw the creepy dude! He scared the crap out of me!" I nodded."It's okay. Did you know that the creepy bloke is one of the Black brothers that broke out of Azkaban?" Tulip gasped. Celia looked confused. Tulip explained the situation to Celia, who understood imediately and asked what a Muggle is. Tulip explained that to her. Suddenly, burst out of the Burrow."What's all this ruckus?!" Then she saw Tulip and Celia."Strangers! Get offa my property!" But Tulip had a sneaky idea."I'm Tulip Flitterbloom, and this is Celia Halfmoon. We're witches. There, now we're not strangers. We are Autumn's friends." changed with that remark."Okay. Do you guys want lemonade?"

The next day...

I woke up at 6:00 and I was too excited to go back to sleep. Today I went to Hogwarts! I went over to the window and sung to the sunrise. I always do that when it's the beginning of an excellent day. I was going to do this every day at Hogwarts. As I opened the window to sing, I heard someone say,"Good mornin'. I was afraid you'd never awaken." That voice belonged to Tulip Flitterbloom. She was actually wearing something that wasn't pink and turquoise robes.(It was still pink and turquoise,though)."Hi, Tulip. Today's the day we go to Hogwarts! Excited?" I asked Tulip."You bet! I heard there's hot guys there!" I glared at her."We should worry about boys when we're older." She rolled her eyes immaturely."Gotta go. Goodbye!" She climbed out of the tree that was in front of my window. I grabbed a piece of paper labeled:Hogwarts Sunrise Song. Very ceremoniously, I sang the song to the sunrise. The birds chirped happily and the air smelled of lilies. Dew was smothering the flowers and leaves. The world seems more tranquil at sunrise. Feeling serene, I closed my window and feeling excited, I jumped on my bed untill Olivia came up to stop me. That woke Harry up, and since we were already up, we ate breakfast."Autumn, I can't believe you're going to Hogwarts! You seem so grown up!" Olivia said, teary-eyed. I couldn't believe it either. Today was the day that my dreams came true. After Olivia said more stupid comments about how old I seemed, we made sure we had everything, and the morning flew by like a Firebolt. I put on Muggle clothing and we headed to King's Cross train station.

We reached the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. We crossed and arrived at Platform 9 3/4. It was five minutes to 11:00, and witches and wizards were everywhere. Harry got on the train to look for seats, and I hugged Olivia goodbye. She clutched me tight, and I noticed she was crying."I'll write to you every week." I promised."No! More!" She protested. We settled on every other day, so that Valley doesn't get too tired. Olivia gave me one last kiss, and I got on the train, just as it started moving. After a long search, I finally found Harry's compartment. I sat down opposite to Harry. "Hi, Harry." I greeted."Hello, Autumn." After that, we just sat there in silence. Finally, to break the ice, I said,"I'm excited about Hogwarts." "You'll like it, it's fun." Hermione said for the ten billlionth time. Suddenly, our compartment door slid open and a first year boy walked in. He was about a head shorter than me, and he had sandy hair that looked like he just woke up. He pointed to the seat next to me, and using his wand, he wrote, Can I sit here? in gold lettering. I said,"Sure. What's your name?" The boy wrote,My name is Sanderson Mansnoozie, but you can call me Sandy. Sandy plopped down next to me."Why can't you talk? Are you shy?" asked Ron rudely."Ron!" Sandy wrote, I can't talk because I damaged my vocal cords when I was younger. However, they will heal soon. Or at least that's what St. Mungo's said. Tulip suddenly burst into the compartment."Room for one more?" She scooted next to Sandy. The compartment was now packed because Ginny, a boy named Neville, and a sleeping professor was also in this compartment. All of the lights suddenly shut off. We gasped, except for Sandy, who just gave a confused look. Suddenly, a floating hooded figure glided in. In my head, I saw images of frightened people dying bloody deaths. In my head, Pitch's voice gave the same message he gave yesterday: _Soon, Autumn. Soon your time will come._ I came back to reality. Harry was on the floor (?). Tulip finally spoke."I-is everyone okay? Autumn, you were staring off into space, and Harry's on the floor." The sleeping professor woke up and told us not to worry. He gave me some chocolate that made me feel less shaky. About five minutes later, Harry woke up. The first thing he said was,"Who's screaming?" "No one. Maybe it was just a dream." said Ron. We spent the remainer of the train ride in silence.

**There we go! Hope your liking this! And I want a lot of reviews! SO REVIEW!**

**-Grasstar**


	4. Chapter 3: The Sorting Hat's Warning

**Yo! Starting today, I will update twice a week, due to a daily torture called school.(Dun dun dun) So enjoy! And I want reviews!**

The next several hours on the Hogwarts Express were spent eating wizard candy, and generally getting to know each other. Harry still looked shaky, though. I learned everybody's dearest desire: Sandy's was to fly without using broomsticks or spells, Tulip's was to invent a spell that could instantly make your teeth perfect. Tulip's parent's were dentists, and so were Hermione's. They spent two hours discussing dentistry, untill Ron finally yelled that they were too 'toothy'. That shut them up. Briefly, I scanned the train for Celia, and eventually found her. She was sitting with other first year girls, discussing potions."Hi, Celia." I said as I came into her compartment."Oh, Autumn! I was wondering where you were. Friends, this is my friend Autumn White." "Hi," I said shyly. I saw a blond girl looking at me, judging me probably. The blond spoke up."I'm Melisha Malfoy, and isn't your cousin Harry Potter? My big brother Draco said that the Potters are showoffs. No offense, but I bet you're a showoff, too." A girl with dark hair swatted Melisha on the arm."Melisha, be polite! I know she's...different, but she can still be your friend." Melisha then lost it."Malia, enough of your stupid pep talks! I'm not a infant! As for Autumn, well, she's a monster! I'm outta here, you guys are weirdos!" Melisha stormed out of the compartment, fuming. I whistled in relief."That was a fiasco. Hey, thanks for sticking up for me. Anyway, what's so different about me?" The dark-haired girl replied,"You're welcome. I'm Malia Oakis, by the way. What's different about you is...well, your eyes. They glow." "Does anyone have a mirror?" I asked the girls. Celia handed me a hand mirror. I gasped. My eyes were dimly glowing, like the sun was reflecting off of them. A intercom crackled."Boys and girls, we will be reaching Hogwats in about ten minutes. Please gather personal belongings and change into your Hogwarts robes, if you haven't already. Thank you." My heart gave an excited squirm. Celia turned to me, smiling."Autumn, will you please leave our compartment? We need to change."

I left their compartment and went to my own, to find Tulip and Hermione standing outside it and the compartment's curtains were drawn."The boys are changing." explained Hermione. One minute later, the boys came out, and I have to admit that Sandy looked flattering in his school robes."Your turn." Ron said. The girls and I went into our robes. Mine felt like Madam Malkin stuck the pins in, but when I checked, there were no pins. Magic. I looked into my pocket mirror I packed, and I looked like the girl of my dreams. My eyes still glowed a little, but no one could tell now. We told the boys that they could come in now. "So, mate," Ron said."Where were you?" I told them where I was, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville groaned when I told them about Melisha Malfoy."I have heard about the Oakis family before. They are a pure-blood family that are descendants of Godric Gryffindor himself." explained Hermione.

A few minutes later, we pulled into the Hogsmeade train station. A huge man yelled,"First years this way!" Harry pulled me over to him."Hagrid, this is my cousin Autumn White. Autumn, meet Hagrid. He's our friend." I said hi to Hagrid, then got into line with Sandy. He wrote, Excited?."I'm literally jumping over the moon for this." It might have been my imagination, but Sandy gave me a look that might have been anger. Or, fear. Hagrid told us to get in the boats. I got put in a boat with Sandy, Tulip, and Celia. We whooshed over the lake, which looked like it was made of pure moonlight. I got my first glimpse of Hogwarts. It was as grand as I imagined. There was warm yellow lights shining out of the window. The lights seemed to blink a big welcome to us. Celia sighed, and Tulip kept saying,"Wow. Wow. It's prettier than the n- Oops. Wasn't supposed to say that." She giggled nervously. Sandy, whose hazel eyes were filled with wonder, looked back to glare at Tulip. Something flashed between their eyes; an unseen message. For a second, they looked at me, then they said another unseen message. I had a feeling it was about me. "Now, yer might wanna duck now." said Hagrid. We ducked as our boats went under a cliff hanging with moss and ivy. Our boats stopped, and we got off our boats. A large wooden door stood in the cave wall. There were torches next to the door. Hagrid knocked on the door, and a lady with emerald robes and round glasses like mine. Hagrid talked to the woman for a minute, and then she adressed us."Welcome to Hogwarts, first years. I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House, and your Transfiguration teacher." Professor McGonagall then explained the Sorting to us, and I was surprised. We had to do it in front of the whole school. At least Harry and Ginny would know where to find me. But, what if I was in Slytherin? That would be a nightmare. I don't think I could put up with Melisha for seven years. Professor McGonagall left the hallway we were in. We started murmuring among ourselves. A tall first year boy walked over to me. He had mousy brown hair and his eyes were a mix between blue and green."I'm Jackson Winters. What's yours?" the boy said."I'm Autumn White. Nice to meet you." What a weird time to introduce yourself. Jackson peered at me a little more, then went to the end of our line. As he passed Sandy, Sandy sent him another ocular message. Again, they looked at me. Figures.

Professor McGonagall came back and led us into the Great Hall. It should be called the Epic Hall, I thought, because the ceiling looked like the starry sky that was outside. An ancient looking hat stood on a stool. That's it? By now, I was so nervous, that I felt like getting sick. That would be a bad start to Hogwarts. I searched the tables and found Ginny. She was looking at the hat, as if it would do flips. Suddenly, the hat burst into song, like those dumb Muggle movies when everyone suddenly bursts into song. And they act like it's normal. Stupid. Basically, the song was about the founding of the school, and the Houses. But the end, really spooked me.

"But even though you're safely about to feast, I warn you about a dangerous beast. So, take care and be alright, and unfortunately, the monster is going after White!"

OMG. Realization struck me like lightning. It's about me. Figures. The teachers were staring at me in sympathy and shock. Harry, Ginny, and their friends were also looking at me, surprised. Most of the first years were whispering and pointing at me. Melisha was giggling behind her hands. Sandy was giving me a look of...was that sympathy? Tulip kept facepalming and muttering,"Shoulda know. Shoulda warned her." Professor McGonagall clapped her hands for order."After that eventful start, let's start the Sorting!"

"Abram, Maddiline!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Aster, Edmund!"

An boy with ashy hair and buckteeth ran up to the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Baraman, Joyce!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Bennett, Jamie!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Black, Katherine!"

A girl that looked similar to Pitch Black walked up to the stool.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Flitterbloom, Tulip!"

Tulip, looking faint, shakily walked up to the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Garret, Cupcake!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Halfmoon, Celia!"

Anxiously, Celia went to the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Malfoy, Melisha!"

Melisha walked up smugly. A boy at the Slytherin table cheered.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Mansnoozie, Sanderson!"

Sandy, paler than moonlight, slowly walked to the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"North, Nicolas!"

A huge boy, maybe a half-giant, pushed through the line to get to the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Oakis, Malia!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

More miscellaneous people were Sorted.

"Shells, Annabeth!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

5 more people were Sorted, untill...

"White, Autumn!"

I heard people whispering about me in the crowd. I calmly walked over to the stool. I sat down and put the hat on. A small voice spoke in my ear. "Plenty of courage, yet witty. There's a reason I warned about you. So, you'd succeed in GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry, Ginny, and the Gryffindor table were cheering. They made room for me. Last but not least...

"Winters, Jackson!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Professor McGonagall took away the hat. The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, gave his start of term speech. He waved his hand, and food appeared on the tables. At once, we all dug in. It was the best thing I have ever tasted. After a few minutes, I got fed up with Maddiline Abram, aka Maddi, drone on about how she was half leprechaun. Maddi was short and had red hair tucked neatly in braids, and an Irish accent, so I kind of already guessed that. Hermione and Tulip continued their tooth conversation, and Ron and Jackson were talking about types of broomsticks. Hagrid was yelling across the room, which was almost terrifying."Hey, Nicolas, are ye a half-giant?" "Yes!" "So am I! Come talk to me!" I decided to confront Harry about my fears about the Sorting Hat's warning."Harry?" "Yes?" came the reply."I-I'm scared. About the warning. I wasn't expecting that. It terrifies me." Harry gave me a sympathetic look."Autumn, maybe it wasn't about you. There's a guy named Ollie White in Hufflepuff." "But why did the staff look at me? Is there something I should know?" "I don't know. But I'll make a deal: If you help me solve my mystery, I'll help you solve yours. Deal?" "Deal."

We finished eating. Percy Weasley yelled for Gryffindor first years. He told us to follow him. We followed him down twisting labyrinthine hallways and up spiraling staircases. Finally, we stopped in front of a portrait of a fat lady."This is the Fat Lady. She's the enterance to the Gryffindor common room. The password is biting frogs." "Password?" "Biting frogs." we chorused at the same time. She swung open to reveal a cozy, large round room filled with armchairs, couches, and tables and stools. Percy directed us to the boy's and girl's dormitories. Me, Maddi, Tulip, and Malia climbed the girl's staircase untill we found our dormitory. It had four four-posters, four wardrobes, and four nightstands. Our trunks were at the foot of the beds. I found mine, and I unpacked my things. Olivia was right, my clothes were now a sea of red and gold, and they came with a simple spell you could do to turn them purple again. I went downstairs to the girl's bathroom, changed, and when I looked in the mirror to brush my jet-black hair, I studied my eyes. They looked different, more mature. I could here Tulip exclaiming,"These showers are prime! They never run out of hot water!" I went back upstairs, wrote a quick letter to Olivia, gave the letter to Valley, and went right to sleep.

**What a long chapter! It is currently five o'clock where I am (I'm a night owl), and I need to get a couple more hours of sleep, so I hope you enjoyed! REVIEW! (Please.)**

**-Grasstar**


	5. Chapter 4: A Rocky Start

**Hi! BTW, I Sorted the people that would be at least some importance to the story. And, I'm certain I will update on Wednesday/Thursday and Friday untill summer break. I will also update whenever I have time. Happy Monday, and may the odds ever be in your favor! **

I woke up, and for a second, I didn't know where I was. Then, I remembered. Yahoo! It was 6:00, and no one else was awake. I sang my sunrise song, and quickly got ready, even though classes didn't start for three hours. I went to the common room to read Hogwarts: A History. The common room was deserted, except for a group of seventh year girls discussing boyfriends, and Sandy. I waved good morning to him, and we discussed Quidditch teams. Maddi burst into the common room, crying. Jackson was trying desperately to calm her."Waaah! I-I had a nightmare! My grandma was going to die. I got a letter from my mummy saying that...s-she's really dead! And it's all because of...of the Black brothers!" A small crowd has gathered, and everyone gasped. I went and tried to calm Maddi. I whispered into her ear,"They scared me, too. Be strong, and they won't haunt you." Maddi calmed down after that. Jackson yelled to Sandy,"Sandy! We need to talk...in private." The two boys disappeared. Harry came in the room with Ron and Hermione trailing him like faithful dogs."What happened in here? It sounded like Maddi was being tortured!" Ron asked."Ron!" "Well, she sorta was-" I explained the situation to them, and the trio nodded."So, the Blacks were basically blackmailing Maddi? Sorry for the pun." said Harry. Jackson and Sandy appeared, looking grim."Let's go to breakfast," I said, trying to let positivity shine through all this darkness."Maddi, this doesn't look like a woman's handwriting. Write your mum a letter and ask if your gran's really deceased." suggested Hermione. Fred and George Weasley appeared."Congratulations, Autumn. You let happiness shine in a grim mood. You deserve some kind of award." George gave me a thumbs-up, while Fred clapped and cheered. It passed on, and soon most of the Gryffindor house was cheering for me. I couldn't help feeling proud. We broke up into groups and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast."Here, we'll show you the way to the Great Hall and to your first class. You've only been at Hogwarts for less than a day." I accepted Harry's offer and we slipped out of the common room.

Unfortunately, we ran into the Malfoys. Melisha flipped her pale blond ponytail when she saw me. Melisha also had a tall boy that looked like her, and a brunette girl that looked wealthy."Oh look-it's Autumn White and the freak fleet!" Melisha and her brother and friend laughed evily. Or should I say, deviously."Oh, hello, Autumn, I'm Joyce. NOT nice to meet you, jerk-tastic." said the brunette. Joyce stuck out her tongue. A streak of light flashed by, and I saw that Harry was dueling with Melisha's brother Draco. Melisha and Joyce were now screaming insults at me, then falling over laughing. However, Melisha and Joyce stopped ROFLing when a girl with untidy black curls tied in a rope stepped between me and the Slytherins. She jumped up as quick as lighting and punched Draco's nose. It started to gush blood. Eww! "This is for messing with Autumn!" The girl slapped Joyce in the face with so much force, Joyce passed out. Sweet! Melisha caught the swooning Joyce and muttered,"I'll get my revenge. One day, you'll regret this." Draco and Melisha marched off to the hospital wing. I started laughing."That was amazing! What's your name?" The girl smiled at me. Her dark eyes watched me with happiness, and was that sadness I saw?"My name is Katherine. Katherine Black. I'm Pitch's daughter. I live in an orphanage. So, please excuse my appearance. I saved you because..." Katherine paused, like she was thinking."You are a special girl, Autumn. Remember that." Katherine's eyes seemed far away, like she was dreaming. Katherine walked away, almost like she was in a trance. Ron spoke first."That was odd. That Katherine girl seemed peculiar. Let's go eat." We didn't object.

At the Gryffindor table, I found a seat next to Malia and Sandy. Sandy was unusually quiet. He was staring off into the horizon, kinda like Katherine. Malia told me some jokes, and soon we were both snorting with laughter. Something told me not to trust her too much."That's weird," said Maddi in her irish accent."Sandy, Tulip, Jackson, Edmund, and Nicolas all look like zombies!" That was true. The five strange wizards were staring into space, with glassy eyes. However, when Professor McGonagall started handing out schedules, they all snapped out of it. I looked at my schedule. Crap. Professor Snape first. Figures. From what Harry told me, Snape is the worst of all teachers."Hey mate, what's your schedule like?" asked Ron. I angrily showed him."Snape first. That sucks eggs." Out of the blue, Edmund shot him a glare. People are odd. The bell rings. I grab my bag and head to Potions.

I entered the freezing cold dungeon. I shoulda grabbed my cloak. Sandy was shivering like a leaf travelling by Floo powder."Good morning, class. Find a seat." I found a seat next to Sandy and behind Tulip. Snape took attendance. "Sanderson Mansnoozie!" called Snape. Sandy raised his hand."What, shy? If that's it, SPEAK up!" The entire class laughed, except for me. Sandy lowered his head. I gave him a sympathetic look."Autumn White. Yes, our new celebrity. Professor Trelawney predicted awful stuff, including death for you." The entire class chortled. Even Sandy smiled. I looked at the floor, tears welling in my eyes. Ron was right. Snape was the worst. Figures.

The day went downhill from there. I got a ton of homework, plus all teachers gave me sympathetic glances, and the class talked about me behind my back. Sandy was acting odd again. Malia, Maddi, and Tulip ignored me. Finally, the final bell rang. Like the rest of my class, I grabbed my cloak and went outside. Unlike the other first years, who were playing tag, I found a tree to sit next to and cried my heart out. The other first years didn't see me. I heard a thump and looked up. A girl was sitting next to me. I remember seeing her getting Sorted. I think she was a Ravenclaw. The girl had honey blond hair in a fashionable bob. What was weird about her is that her eyes were electric blue."Hi. I'm Annabeth Shells, but you can call me Anna. You're ...Autumn White, right?" "Yup." "What's wrong?" "S-Snape made fun of me! S-so did my classmates. I-I-I-I..." I broke off sobbing like Moaning Myrtle, a ghost that looked like me, and at the moment sounded like me. Anna patted my back."Don't cry. I had a crummy day, too. Snape made a rude remark about me. He always does." We talked and talked about random stuff untill dinnertime. Talking to Anna was somewhat refreshing. I might have had a rocky start, but hopefully, it'll get better.

**Again, sorry for slow updates. I'm so busy, it took me almost two weeks to write this small chapter. Will ya please review. Reviews are appreciated!**

**-Grasstar**


	6. Chapter 5: Secrets

**-this blank part is a glitch-**

**Sorry I haven't been updating! My new schedule is one chapter every couple weeks. Contest time! I would like someone to draw a cover for this fic. It has to have a picture of Autumn. It also ha********ve to have the title of this fanfiction on it. Bonus points for anime-style! Beside that, you can do it however you want. Take a picture of the drawing, put it on your computer, copy it, and put it on a review or PM it to me. There will be some action in this chapter and a different POV! And a bit of violence! And dramatic flashbacks! And grapes! And...**

**Grasstar the Warrior: Can we just start this awesome fanfic already?**

**Me: Okay!**

Sandy's POV

Hullo. I am Sandy. Long ago, there was a prophecy about a girl named Autumn White. The Sorting Hat also had a warning about her. Autumn White. She was a pretty lass, with rich black waves that fell to her middle back, and interesting eyes, a mixture of hazel, blue, green, gray, and surprisingly violet. I secretly had a crush on her. I am not supposed to. That would be breaking-oops, I said too much. If only I could talk.

A few months have past since the last part of our story. It was now December. I stared out into the snowy morning, mesmerized by the beauty of the silvers and whites blending together."I haven't seen Jackson or Nicolas lately," Autumn interrupted my thoughts."Are they sick?" I wrote with my wand in golden letters, I think they have colds. The cold snowy morning seemed cozy because the Great Hall was warm and the sweet smelling pancakes. Yum. I glanced at Tulip, my other best friend. She was talking to Malia Oakis, a Quidditch fanatic that liked yakking her head off. Over the months, I have gotten closer to Autumn and now, I could call her my best friend. The bell rings. I take Autumn's hand and drag her to Snape the Grape's class. Snape's new nickname was formed by Edmund last week because his face always looked like he has swallowed a sour grape. Autumn hated Potions, so I had to drag her. Autumn groaned defiantly."Why, oh, why, do we have to have Snape the Grape's class first thing on Monday." I wrote, Because. Autumn complained and even swore some under her breath untill we reached the Dungeon of Doom. Dungeon of Doom. Another one of Edmund's nicknames. Edmund liked making nicknames for almost everyone he met. We filed into the Dungeon of Doom grimly."Homework, homework. Better have it, or else." I noticed that Autumn has paled and was trembling slightly. Wait, slightly was an understatement. Autumn was shaking like an earthquake. When Snape the Grape came to her desk for homework, he growled,"Where's your homework? Get it out right now." The whole class had stopped and was staring at Autumn almost expectantly."I didn't bring it." said Autumn in a cool, strong, nonwavering voice, despite her quivering. Snape the Grape looked at her evilly."Well, come out into the hallway with me, then." Autumn calmly got up from her seat and walked out the door with Sir Grape (Another nickname by Edmund.).

One second later, I heard hitting, blood hitting the cobblestone floor, and Autumn yelping in first years of Gryffindor gasped and went up in an uproar. Jackson sprung up out of his chair as quick as lightning, and he burst through the classroom door and screamed,"Glacius maximus!" Sir Grape instantly turned into an ice statue. Autumn was on the floor, bleeding blood like the Niagara Falls. Jackson ran to Autumn."Are you okay, Autumn? What did he do to you?" Autumn looked around and said,"H-he called m-me a... b-word! Then he scratched me a-and...he slapped me! Then he bribed me to be silent. I refused and he hit me with a whip made of black sand. I saw terrifying images. It was awful." The class was now almost panicking over this startling news. Jackson held out his hand and helped Autumn up."T-thank you for freezing Sir Grape. That was nice of you." They stared into each other's eyes almost passionately. Ew! Jackson likes Autumn. Keep your hands off my woman! If only she knew who he really is. Oops! Bad Sandy. Wasn't supposed to say that. Fine. I'll tell you a secret: There is more than to what meets the eye. Just saying. I heard the other Gryffindor first years whispering and laughing. They saw the moment, too. Okay, that was awkward.

We went back into the Dungeon of Doom. Someone, probably Edmund, the class clown, brought the ice sculpture of Sir Grape into the Dungeon. Tulip passed the statue."Hmm, something's missing." said Tulip and then she got out a quill and drew glasses, a moustache, and acne on Snape's face. Ha! If only I could talk. Then, I would be ROFLing. I didn't see Autumn, so I guessed she went to the hospital wing for her scratches. Madam Pomfrey would probably have a heart attack when she saw the gashes from the black whip. The black whip. Oh no. I recognized it. I felt dizzy. Out of nowhere, Grasstar the warrior cat appeared out of thin air."Yay! Dramatic flashback time!" said Grasstar.(Dun dun dun)

_Sandy was floating in the air, being smothered by coils of black sand. He struggled to breathe. Pitch Black smiled like an evil alligator."Say goodbye, Sandy. Your friend will absolutely sad to see you go. MWAHAHAHA!" Sandy dissolved into black sand. As the sand fell to earth, a starry cat appeared in front of his dying spirit."It's time," the fiery cat said."Hail Sanderson Mansnoozie, lord of Starclan."_

5 minutes later...(still Sandy's POV)

When I snapped out of an intense flashback (Thanks alot, Grasstar), I was lying on the floor. Nicolas, Tulip, Edmund, and Jackson were standing over me."You okay?" asked Jackson. I nodded and started to glow. Nicolas took off his top robe and put it over me. Edmund crawled under it with me."Are you crazy?! You almost revealed who you really are in front of the whole class! Autumn probably suspects something now. Now, go back to normal." I flickered untill I went back to my usual self. Nicolas took his robe off me. I looked over and saw Autumn looking at us suspiciously, and if this was a cartoon, I'm pretty sure that Autumn would have a huge question mark over her head.

Autumn's POV

So, Sandy filled us in what was happening. I scribbled a note on parchment for Harry if I saw him when I went to the hospital wing. I told Madam Pomfrey what happened, well the parts that mattered. She fixed me up in about 10 seconds. When I exited, I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing by the door. They gave me a look that pretty much asked for an explaination. I slipped the note into Harry's hand. He unfolded it. By then, I was gone.

When I got back to the Dungeon of Doom, I'm almost positive that I saw Sandy on the floor, passed out. How unusual. And no one noticed? Hogwarts has its secrets. While the rest of the first years are partying wildly, I'm sitting calmly reading a book. I look over near Sandy's direction and he has a robe over him. Tulip was standing near him. She sent me an almost guily look. Sandy finally came out of the robe, and he looks at me like I'm some sort of alien. About then, Professor McGonagall came in the Dungeon to see what was keeping us from Herbology. No one noticed but me. When she took in the situation, she screamed. The class looked at her, startled and a little guilty."Who froze Professor Snapes?" asked Professor McGonagall. We were silent for what seemed like eternity. Finally, Jackson raised a trembling hand."This is unacceptable! Winters, you have a detention for two weeks. 50 points from Gryffindor. What's your alibi, Winters." "It was defence, Professor! Professor Snape was hurting Autumn!" "Jackson, you should still be ashamed of yourself. What you did was still wrong. I know Professor Snape can be a bit rough, but I'm sure he didn't physically hurt Miss White." "But-" "You can explain more at detention tonight, okay?" "Yes, ma'am." "I will escort you to your next class." As we walked through the hallways to the door leading to the greenhouses, I whispered to Tulip,"What happened in Potions, with Sandy and the robe?" Tulip was silent for a long time. Finally, she spoke in a trembling voice."Autumn, I-I wish I could tell you, but...it's a secret. I can't tell you. I would tell you, but it's risky." Tulip was now, for some strange reason, near tears. I finally snapped. I screamed,"JUST TELL ME THE BLOODY DAMN SECRET ALREADY!" Probably the whole school heard me. Great. Olivia would probably be shocked at my language, too. Tulip started quaking and silently crying."What's wrong, Tulip?" asked Malia. Tulip told Malia what happened. Malia looked at me."Autumn, be nicer." "I AM! Leave me alone!" I marched to the end of the line, fuming. Gee, could my life get any worse?

A few hours later...

It was one of those rare December days that was actually warm. I put on my cloak and went down to my tree. The same tree I met Anna. I slid down the tree trunk and watched the other first years play Quidditch with the school's crappy brooms and some fruit enchanted to fly. Celia, who I haven't seen for quite a while."Hey, Autumn. Long time, no see." Celia began talking her head off about completely irrelevant things. Celia suddenly looked up."What?" I asked her. She wore a look that I knew meant she was gonna tease someone."WHO is that?" said Celia, pointing to Sandy. Sandy had severe dandruff, and now he looked like a dog with fleas."THAT is Sandy. He is my friend, so don't laugh at him." Too late. Celia was already roaring with laughter. A girl called out."Celia!" "Oh, coming! Bye Autumn!"

My next guest was also totally unexpected. Another Ravenclaw first year with brown hair and bright eyes came over to me with a Hufflepuff that was short and she looked like a rebel."Hi Autumn! I'm Jamie and this is Cupcake." The girl waved."So, have you seen any supernatural spirits? We figured, since the Sorting Hat gave an evil omen about you, that you would be a supernatural magnet." "Nope. Not that I know of." Jamie and Cupcake both looked disappointed."Aww!" grumbled Cupcake."Well, I think the closest we'll ever get is that encounter last spring." "Oh." They walked away.

I sat at the base of the tree trunk watching the first year's Quidditch match untill dinnertime. After eating, I went back outside. Moonlit, everything was fresher and happier looking. I took a stroll, admiring the mysteries of nature. As I walked around the west wing wall, I heard voices up ahead. I pressed myself against the wall of the castle and mentally screamed. Up ahead was Jackson, Sandy, Tulip, Edmund, and Nicolas, talking about me. They even used my name! But they weren't themselves. They looked like muttations. Aliens, even. Holy ham! I was so scared, I backed up. SNAP! Ack! I stepped on a twig!"WHO'S THERE?!" cried the loud, booming voice of the Nicolas thing. Bravely, I replied,"Autumn. Autumn White." The Sandy thing facepalmed. The Sandy thing. That phrase brought tears to my eyes. He betrayed me. Grr! The Nicolas thing began chasing me with it's wand out, yelling about respecting people's privacy. I ran for my life. "Stupefy!" That was the last thing I remembered.

**Cliffhanga! Sorry for slow updates! Please vote on my poll. Bye!**

**Me: Grasstar, don't stick your feline nose in my fanfics.**

**Grasstar: But I warned Sandy of what was coming!**

**Me: Enough!**

**Now, good night! (and good riddance...)**

**-Grasstar**


	7. Chapter 6: Sandy's Voice

**People, I am MAD! OFFENDED! I saw some one's first fanfic that had awful grammar, and they had like 80 reviews! And my first fanfic Time Warp had ok grammar, and I only got 9 measly reviews! So review, or I'll set Tigerstar on you!**

**Tigerstar: ROAAAAR!**

**Anyway, a few review replies, and we need to talk.**

**Dreamsand Caster 2: YUP! ;)**

**That's it. So, a few of you has questions about the "Lord of Starclan" thing. That was a reference to my earlier fanfic Leaf-Bare Lake. And I now have a legend!**

**Legend**

***reference to Time Warp**

****reference to Leaf-Bare Lake**

**Now, let's get on with the chapter! It will have more POV's. One more thing: DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!**

Sandy's POV

News flash: Autumn finally discovered our secret. This secret is huge; the only people who know is The Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic, Professor Dumbledore, and now Autumn. Here's what happened:

So, I was talking about the secret, which involves Autumn and a prophecy, at 11 o'clock outside in a stretch of forest 10 yards away from the west wing of Hogwarts, with Tulip, Jackson, Edmund, and Nicolas, whom have the same secret."What shall we do if one of the Blacks or Voldemort 'emself attacks Autumn?""We'll give 'em a piece of our minds to think about." Oh, and we were in our true forms. Suddenly, a twig snapped. Quickly, we turned into our student forms and whipped out our wands. Nicolas boomed out into the crisp night,"WHO'S THERE?!" Autumn's sassy voice, with a hint of bravery, replied,"Autumn. Autumn White." Crap! I facepalmed. I knew our secret was going to get out sometime. I saw her, the moon twinkling behind her. That was almost a good omen. Her face looked beautiful in the moonlight. Her jet black hair looked like satin. I wish I could tell her in words how I fell for her. Autumn's facial expression was indifferent, but her eyes had a somewhat mad look. Nicolas let out a small roar and chased her with his wand. Autumn turned on her heels and sprinted away. She looked terrified."Stupefy!" yelled Nicolas. Autumn screamed and fell to the ground, unconcious.

Suddenly, Jackson tackled Nicolas. Tackled. Jackson started yelling about the prophecy and being nice to people. Nicolas turned and fled into the woods."I'll take Autumn to the hospital wing, and you tell Professor McGonagall." said Jackson. I nodded, and Jackson started dragging Autumn to the hospital wing, and when that didn't work out, he carried her princess-style. As gorgeous as she was, Autumn could have been a princess, and Jackson, who saved her neck twice today, looked like a prince in the moonlight. And Autumn was swooning (already did) and they were going to a castle. Like a fairytale. Go figure.

Professor McGonagall's POV

At 11 o'clock at night, I heard screaming and red light flashed in my window. I was sleeping in the tiny bedroom above my office. I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. My guts told me something was wrong. 5 minutes later, someone knocked urgently on my office door. I quickly slipped into a tartan robe, and breezed downstairs. One of my pupils, Sanderson was standing anxiously in the doorway."Sanderson! What's wrong?!" I asked. Sanderson quickly explained the situation to me. The situation: Nicolas, another one of my students stupified Autumn, another pupil of mine. At 11 o'clock at night, outside. What were they doing outside? "Sanderson, 15 points from Gryffindor for staying outside past the curfew. And you and your accomplices will get detentions tommorrow. I will talk to Nicolas. Where is Autumn?" I said. Sanderson wrote, Jackson took her to the hospital wing. Sanderson went to his dormitory, and the others came in. I then spent the rest of the night yelling at Nicolas.

Autumn's POV

I woke up in the hospital wing. At first, I was confused. Where was I? Then, I remembered the events of last night. I looked at the clock. It was 7 o'clock in the morning. Then it hit me. Sandy was a monster. Well, not quite a monster. A thing. A creature. He betrayed me. But, wait. He and the others were talking about me. And a prophecy. Since when did I have a prophecy? I always knew I was somewhat special, but to have mutations protect me? Wow. Madam Promfey saw that I was awake, and fussed over me some, and gave me one last checkup, and I went to breakfast.

Harry's POV

I woke up to Professor McGonagall screaming at one of the first years."50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" I got dressed and went to breakfast. Ron and Hermione looked at me and Hermione said,"Harry! You will not believe the rumors! If you heard Professor McGonagall yelling this morning, she was yelling at Nicolas North, because he stupified Autumn!" I gasped. "Is she alright?" I asked."Yup, but she's unconcious." replied Ron. At that moment, Autumn walked in with tears in her eyes. Autumn's friend Sandy, picked up his plate and moved next to a girl named Malia, who fell for Fred and George's Fainting Fancies last night."Oi, Sandy!" yelled Ron."What did you do to Autumn?" Sandy didn't answer. Ginny turned to Autumn."Autumn! What happened?" she asked. Autumn said something like "he creature" and ran off into the girl's bathroom.

Sandy's POV

After seeing Autumn's reaction this morning, I felt kind of guilty. I couldn't help who I was! In fact, I had so many mixed emotions, that I ran to the bathroom and threw up and cried. Not silent cried, but actually cried. I muttered,"Ouch. My life sucks." Yes! I could speak now! I started laughing and crying at the same time. Laughter. A noise I haven't made since I was 1. I heard Harry and Ron come in."Hey, Sandy, open up. Seriously, what did you do piss Autumn off?" I yelled,"Leave me alone! I don't want to talk!" Harry then said,"Wow, Sandy! Since when have you started speaking?" "Since about 5 seconds ago." I said. I was feeling confident, so I opened the bathroom stall and walked out. Suddenly, Harry and Ron seized me and dragged me into the hallway. Hermione and Ron's sister Ginny were there, holding a struggling Autumn's wrists."Okay, Sandy. Tell Autumn whatever." I looked around, and said,"Okay, Autumn, you will think I'm crazy, but..." I whispered into Autumn's ear who I was. What I did. The prophecy. Who I was? I am the Sandman.

Autumn's POV

Wow! Sandy had so much to say! I didn't think it was weird. I thought it was amazing! I yelled happily,"Why didn't you tell me before! This is awesome!" Then we kissed. About then, Grasstar came running around the corner, screaming,"AHHH! TOO MUCH FLUFFYNESS! MY EYES ARE BURNING! AHHH!" Then, Grasstar jumped out the window. We laughed.

**There we go! Have a great day! And don't forget to review!**

**-Grasstar**


	8. Author's Note

**So, this is a quick update on what I'm doing, and what's coming. I am putting this story on a temporary hiatus for these reasons.**

**(1 It's my spring break, and I will be on vacation in a place where I won't be able to get on this website for a week. After spring break, it will be exam review and exams for me, and I won't have enough time for Fanfiction because of extreme amounts of homework. I might continue this in the summer. If someone wants to take over this story, then PM me, and I will hand over this story.**

**(2 Since we left off on a happy note, I will probably be making a humorous x-over of all my stories because humor stories are awesome. But, just a little thing that is a little spoiler: Evil will come.**

**(3 I have MAJOR writer's block, and I know what will happen, but I don't know how to fill in the space between major events. If anyone has any ideas, then put it in the reviews and I will be happy to post it. Thank you!**

**(4 Reviews. I haven't gotten any reviews for many weeks, and reviews are my life. My suspicions is that this Fanfic is awful. So, if someone will post a review about this story, even if it's criticism, then I will be fantabulous-astically happy (is that even a word?). So, if you care, REVIEW!**

**Also, vote on my poll please. Au revior!**

**-Grasstar the Great**


	9. Chapter 7: Pitch Black strikes again

**Hey everyone, sorry for my absence. I am not dead, just extremely lazy. School's out! Yay! But it's about to start up again...**

**The poll results were a giant tie between ROTG, Warriors and Minecraft. So I put those in a hat and drew out Warriors, so the next story will be about Grasstar.**

**I could go on rambling forever, but I decided not to. Enjoy!**

Autumn's POV

After Sandy admitted to me, we became really friendly. Almost too friendly. Sandy also told me who the other 4 was. This secret was epic. Seriously. Well, I think the 4 know, because, now that I speak of it, they have been friendlier, because yesterday, "Jackson" froze me to a tree. Yesterday. Before the Quidditch game of horror.

I woke up to Malia squealing about this Quidditch game. Tulip grumbled about shutting up. I got up, hoping that Gryffindor will win. I quickly dressed in red and gold, and skipped merrily to breakfast.

Unfortunately, Peeves was near a large staircase, and of course, he pushed me down it. I rolled and bounced for about 3 stories, untill I finally came to a stop at the foot of the stairs. "Are you alright?" I saw Sandy running towards me. "Ow! I'm fine. Peeves won't be, once the Bloody Baron hears about this," I said, gesturing to Peeves, who was now bragging about it to anyone who would listen, which was no one. I sat up, and noticed that my glasses were in half. "Darn it. I broke my glasses. Reparo." I said, adjusting my red headband, which was knocked askew during my great tumble. "That headband looks good on you." I turned to look at Sandy, who still had a concerned look. "Thanks." I mumbled. Then, my stomach growled. "Let's go eat," I said, trying to be upbeat. Even though Sandy was smiling, I could tell that this day wasn't going to be a good one.

As we went to the Great Hall, Sandy got called over by a group of giys from his dormitory. I quickly spotted Harry, who was in his Quidditch robes and picking at his food. "What's wrong?" I asked as I slid next to him. "I'm nervous. Hufflepuff has that new Seeker everyone likes. Because of that, people might get upset if Gryffindor wins." Harry admitted to me. "Many people like you. I like you. Ron, Hermione and the rest of Gryffindor like you. Malia really likes you. She put your Quidditch team photo for the yearbook over her bed, and Tulip reckons she saw her kissing it." Harry smiled and looked over at Malia, who was talking with her friends. "But don't tell her, because she'll kill me." Harry laughed. "Autumn, you have an ability to make people feel better." Harry said. I smiled and said, "I know." I looked down at my plate and saw that my plate was empty. "I have a question: If you aren't going to eat that pancake, can I have it?" Harry laughed and pushed his plate over.

Half an hour later, I was sitting on the bleachers with Sandy on my left, and Ginny on my right, eating Hogwart's legendary concession stand popcorn. It was a good game, and Gryffindor was winning. Harry was right, the other Seeker, Cedric, was well liked because all the girls rooting for Hufflepuff and a few from Gryffindor were swooning whenever Cedric flew by. Suddenly, dark thoughts ran through my mind. I shuddered, and so did everyone else. Sandy, Jackson, Tulip, Nicolas and Edmund were looking _extremely _nervous. Suddenly, dementors and some strange creatures made out of black sand popped up on the Quidditch field. I was starting to feel terrified. Sandy grabbed my hand and nearly cut off my circulation. Sandy and the other 4 were on the verge of fainting. It began raining. No, not raining. Pouring. I was soaked in an instant. Through the raindrops, I saw Harry fall off his broomstick and land in the mud. Dumbledore got to his feet and shouted a spell, and a silver animal poured out of his wand and scared off the dementors. Then, he flicked his wrist, and Harry was whisked off on a floating cot.

It was terrible. The Quidditch players were confused, so they kept playing. Cedric caught the Snitch. No one noticed. Dumbledore set off firecrackers with his wand. "WHO IS BEHIND ALL OF THIS?!" he bellowed. "I am," said a familiar voice. Pitch Black was standing on the field, stroking one of the black sand creatures. Now, Sandy was in chaos, I could tell. Tulip was crying. I shrieked. Pitch Black whirled around and saw me. "Ah, Autumn White. The exact person I want." He flew up on a cloud of black sand and grabbed me. I heard Sandy scream, "NO!" and Jackson yelled, "Stop, stop, stop!" Pitch leaned closer and whispered, "I need your powers, girl." He then suspended me in a cloud of his dark sand. I tried to scream, and sand clogged my nose and mouth and everything went black.

I woke up in a cage.

Sandy's POV

The next hour was a whirlwind. Everyone celebrated Hufflepuff's victory, we went back to our common rooms and hung out and ate lunch. I didn't even realize this was real life until I found myself in an armchair. I then realized. Pitch was back. Autumn was probably being tortured by the minute. I grabbed a silk pillow and screamed into it. I then looked around the common room. Malia was sitting in the chair opposite of me, using colorful words to describe our loss. The other Guardians were scattered around looking gloomy. Nicolas walked up to me. "Emergency meeting, now!" he whispered. I then followed them out of the common room, down into the abandoned cellar beneath the dungeon. As soon as everyone arrived, we locked the door and changed into our true forms. Nicolas was the first to speak. "Anyone have ideas?" I raised my hand. "Yes, Sandy?" "I think we should go rescue her." "Ourselves?" "No. I was thinking about having a sign-up sheet for people who want to go." " Sandy! That's risky! We will break a lot of rules." said Tulip, who's real name was Toothiana. "We have to. Dumbledore will understand." "Alright, Sandy." said Nicolas.

That's how I was soon walking around with a sign-up sheet, looking for eager volunteers.

Harry's POV

After I was released from the hospital wing, Ron filled me in. I groaned when Ron told me about Autumn. I felt even worse when Ron told me of losing. "Sorry, mate." he said.

When I stepped into the common room, it wasn't bad. A few people looked at me and sighed. Malia Oakis saw me and came over. "Harry, I'm so disappointed in you! You-you made Gryffindor lose." She was on the verge of tears when she said this. "I-I'm sorry." I stammered. Malia gave me a look that was a combination of sadness and love. I then sank into an armchair, feeling deflated. Sandy came over with a clipboard. "Um, Harry? Me and some others are going to rescue Autumn, and we are wondering if you would like to go with us?" He held out the clipboard. "Sure," I said, then signed the sheet.

I made Ron and Hermione sign, too. As I went to bed, I looked out the window. "Autumn, where are you?" I whispered.

**The Warriors story will be posted either tommorrow or the day after. Have a super day! **

**-Grasstar**


End file.
